It happens when they're not here
by Catakira
Summary: Es un día tranquilo en el barco, apenas nada molesta la calma que lo cubre... Venga, ¿de verdad te vas a tragar que puede haber un día normal en el barco de los Mugiwara?


_**It happens when they're not here **_

El Thousand Sunny navegaba tranquilamente por el mar del Shin Sekai, algo del todo extraño. Los tripulantes se encontraban calmados, cada uno en sus tareas. En cubierta podíamos encontrarnos con Zoro, que entrenaba con energía, levantando su pesa de tropecientas toneladas. También se veía a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper pescando, sentados en la baranda del barco, mientras Brook entonaba una relajante canción escuchada por todos.

Sí, sin duda era un día extrañamente tranqui…

**-¡SANJI!**

¿Se puede saber que te hizo pensar que podría haber una jornada relajante en este barco de locos?

Nami salió del cuarto de los chicos, con el rostro rojo de ira y los dientes apretados. Tal susto se llevó el pobre Luffy, pese a que el grito no iba dirigido a él, que cayó al mar, seguido de Chopper y Brook tratando de salvarle y, por último, Zoro y Usopp, que, ahora sí, iban a salvarlos a los tres.

-¿Hai~? ¿Nami-swan~?- El rubio salió de la cocina como una peonza, atendiendo a la llamada de "su" hermosa damisela.

Creo que no esperó recibir una patada en la cara que lo mandó contra el mástil, haciendo salir a Franky de su taller para asegurarse de que éste no hubiera recibido ningún daño.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?- Exclamó la pelirroja, alzando ante la cara del cocinero un sujetador de encaje negro. Aunque en vez de recibir respuesta, Sanji salió volando de nuevo contra el mástil debido a una hemorragia nasal.

-Es un sostén negro, ¿no?- Dijo simplemente Luffy, escupiendo el agua que le quedaba dentro después de que Zoro le sacara del mar. Aunque no tardó en volver a él debido al puñetazo de Nami.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, baka!- Gritó a todo pulmón hacia el agua. Luego suspiró, tratando de calmarse. -Lo que quiero saber es qué hacía en el cuarto de los chicos.

Y se formó el silencio.

Sanji se levantó lentamente, con la mano sobre la nariz y sintiéndose bastante contrariado, mientras Zoro salía (Otra vez) del agua, arrastrando a Luffy.

-¿¡Había un sujetador de Onna en mi cuarto y yo no me he enterado!?- Exclamó el rubio con ademán ofendido, llevándose un golpe de Nami, otra vez.

-¿¡Quién de vosotros tenía escondido el sujetador de Robin entre las sábanas!?

Todos, menos Sanji que estaba inconsciente, negaron con energía. Era obvio, pensó Nami, ninguno de ellos era lo bastante valiente para hacer algo como eso.

Y entonces recordó que anoche habían pasado todos la joranda, noche incluída, en un hotel de la isla que acababan de dejar atrás. Todos menos dos personas…

Todos se giraron al oír abrirse la puerta del cuarto de las chicas abrirse, anunciando que por fin Robin había despertado. No era normal en ella dormir tanto… Ni siquiera era normal en ella el dormir, pero sin embargo hoy había descansado hasta la una del mediodía.

Nami se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver como la morena bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, le quitaba el sujetador de las manos y se acercaba a Zoro, tendiéndole un pedazo de tela negra.

-Arigatou por prestarme tus boxers para dormir, kenshi-san.- Dijo sonriente, dándole la espalda a Zoro, que no había cambiado su expresión, y dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras le pedía un café a Sanji de camino.

Nami levantó los brazos con cara sorprendida, mandandolo todo a tomar por saco y encerrándose en la biblioteca a grito de "¡Este mundo ya no tiene lógica!"

***Se asoma por una esquina.* Eh… ¿Hola…? XD**

**¡No me matéis! Soy un ser monstruoso que ha dejado sus tareas de lado sólo por cosas sin sentido como los estudios y esas mierdas xD**

**¡Además! ¡No es culpa mía! *Señala a Sílvia* ¡Ella me distrae! XDD**

**En fin, noticias sobre mis fics. Me temo que no voy a subir tantos lemmons como antes… :I Y voy a internarme un poquito en el hermoso mundo de Bubbline *3* Así que si conocéis a alguna amiga/amigo fan de esa increíble pareja de Adventure Time, decidle que una escritora va a empezar a internarse en ese universo. ^-^**

**En fin, hasta aquí dejo mis noticias. No voy a publicar tan a menudo ahora… Pero no me tiraré tres meses sin subir nada, espero… XD**

**En fin, si os ha gustado el fic, no olvidéis darle a favoritos, me haría muy feliz. Y si tenéis algo que decir sobre él, podéis dejarlo en los reviews.**

**Me alegro de volver a veros, minna. ¡Nos vemos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
